Weakness
by AutobotTwila
Summary: This one used to be known as "Silent love". I have made a few changes to this one and will most likely make a few changes to the others as well. I hope you like it and please be kind.


Weakness

The day had started out normal for Soundwave. Listen to Megatrons' qustionable orders, ignore Knockout, and ignore Starscream unless he actually had something important to say. Then it happened. An enrgon signal appeared on the monitors. It was somewhere in the Antarctic.

Megatron had decided to send Soundwave, much to Starscream's chagrin, to scout the area where the enrgon was, which was a surprisingly smart idea considering their leaders slipping sanity. As soon as he crossed through the ground bridge he began his search.

That's when he saw her. The femme he had been watching for some time. The femme who's name matched the storms that happen often here. Blizzard.

Ever since she first came to Earth Soundwave couldn't stop watching her. He didn't understand why though, something about her drew him to her. Her white and silver armor almost seemed to blend in with the arctic snow.

She made him feel things he had never felt before. But that was illogical! He wasn't supposed to feel this way, especially for an autobot. But he couldn't help but admire her beauty and intelligence, especially her intelligence. She was a scientist, the yougest he'd ever seen. How was it possible for one femme to make him feel weak!?

She made him want to do illogical things. Things he would never have done before. Whenever he saw her he just wanted to drop everything and hold her. Soundwave shook his head. He couldn't let this continue. He had to get rid of her before things got out of control. He knew for a fact that whenever she was focused on her research the world around her would seem to disappear.

While Soundwave was quietly approaching his prey. Blizzard was busy scanning the area for possible energon signals. She had no fear of being out here alone for she knew her older brother Frostbite was near by looking for energon. "This is so awesome!" Though by the sounds of it he was doing something entirely different. "Honestly i'll never understand his fascination with snow boarding."

She was so distracted she didn't notice the figure behind her. Soundwave brought out one of his feelers and got ready to stab her through the spark, but he stopped. He couldn't go through with it. The thought of losing her sent an unpleasant ache through his spark.

Blizzard couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She'd had this feeling for a while but she thought it was nothing, that feeling seemed stronger now. She felt something tickle her back but shrugged it off. It was probably just her brother trying to prank her. The feeling moved to her side where she giggled. "Frostbite, stop that. You're supposed to be looking for energon not-" She turned and gasped when she saw Soundwave standing there. "S-Soundwave?" He nodded once.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked. He brought up various images up on his screen. All of them were of Blizzard picking up various plant, soil and mineral samples. She started to back away slowly. Soundwave put his hands up in a way that showed he would not harm her. This confused Blizzard. "So you're not here to hurt me?" Soundwave nodded once. "Then what are you here for?" Soundwave inched closer to her, carefully, slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her.

He reached out and softly cupped her face. He then did something he had not done in a very long time. "Blizzard: makes me feel things I do not fully understand. Soundwave: wishes to explore these feelings if Blizzard will allow me." Blizzard was stunned. Ever since she came to Earth she had always felt like she was being watched but didn't know why, now she knew. "Have you always felt this way?" She had to be sure. Soundwave nodded once, confirming her suspicions.

Blizzard smiled shyly. "Well I... I must confess that I have been interested in you as well." And it was the truth. She had always been deeply impressed with his intelligence. "But is this alright? We are on two opposing forces. Should we meet again it will most likely be on the battle field." This was true. They would no doubt have to fight eachother the next time they saw one another. But for right now that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that they had this one peaceful moment that was theirs alone.

As Soundwave embraced her he couldn't help but hope that there would be more moments like this in the future.

She may have been a weakness, but she was an acceptible weakness.


End file.
